Hyōryū chō 漂流蝶
by Little Lady Lime
Summary: In which Kanda and Allen can find love anytime, anywhere and in any form. A series of oneshots. Yullen. Chapter three: What is he, a reincarnation of a girl or something? Previously knows as 'Soukou no Chou'
1. Home Alone

**Title:** Home Alone

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Kanda x Allen (Yullen)

**Disclaimer**: One could only wish to attain the rights to own -Man. In short, me NO own! *cries*

* * *

'Plip' 'Plop' 'Plip' 'Plop'

Soft and steady sound of raindrops falling can be heard throughout the silent house. Slow and steady breathing along with the occasional sighs can also be heard if one pays close enough attention to it. Everything inside the spacious room in the equally spacious house is deathly still unlike the lone figure staring longingly outside while absentmindedly drawing patterns on the foggy window.

_I'm so bored. Is there nothing interesting that I can do?_

The no-longer-a-boy but not-quite-yet-a-man sighed for possibly the hundredth time. He abruptly stopped his doodling on the window and opted for a more entertaining thing to do. Rolling all over the bed. That is what beckoned him to move away from the comfort of the window and the view of the outside world.

_I'm starting to get dizzy and yet, I'm still so bored!_

In a defeated manner, the young man once again ceased all motion and opted to simply lie on his stomach so that he can stare silently at the bedroom door. He continued doing this while listening to the calming sound of the never ending rain for what seemed like eternity before he promptly got jaded again.

_This is so frustrating! I wish Tim was here, then I could have played with him... Ugh, Master is so annoying. Out of all the time that he can decide to take Timcampy to God-knows-where it just had to be now! I am so bloody bored out of my mind!_

With a frustrated grunt, the young man slowly pushed himself into a sitting position while grabbing a soft and fluffy pillow and started tossing it up and down while imagining that the aforementioned pillow is a huge and colorful ball.

Soon enough, he got tired with all the repetitive action and the pillow dropped messily on the floor with a soft thud. With a huff, the young man-also known as Allen Walker-slowly made his way out of the entirely white, large and immaculately soft bed that blended perfectly with his pure as snow hair, ivory skin and cotton clothes. He trudged his way to the study desk positioned next to one of the windows in the room, pulled out the chair and plopped himself on it. He started humming a soft tune while swiveling the chair. Allen slowly stopped playing with the chair as the tune ended and instead took out a deck of cards from one of the bottom drawers. The still bored teen started playing poker by himself but didn't last long before he tossed all the cards in the desk and laid his head and arms on the desk's surface.

_Fine, I give up._

With the elegance of a berserk horse, Allen stomped his way towards the bed, tugged violently at the pristine blanket, dragged it with him and trudged his way out of the room with a violent scowl set upon his childish looking face. He continued with his trudging inside the house until he was merely a few steps away from the front door. The aggravated youth non-to-gently sat down on the cold wooden floor and wrapped his delicate body with the blanket that he mercilessly tugged off of the bed. He stayed seated there for what seemed like hours, staring at the door heatedly as if trying to summon something. Just when he thought that he was about to fall asleep, the door opened with a soft swish to reveal a tall, clad in black, slightly dripping, scowling, long haired guy.

"Tch. Why is it so dark in here? Wha-Moyashi? What are you doing down there pouting like an idiot in a cocoon?"

The so-called idiot in a cocoon suddenly launched himself in the unsuspecting guy who had just finished closing and locking the door.

"Kanda!" The white haired boy cried out while burying his face in the taller teen's chest.

"Hn. What, were you lonely without me?" Kanda asked mockingly while leaning back on the door and wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

"Un!" Allen bashfully replied while looking up so that he can see his lover's face.

The usually stoic teen could feel the blood warming in his face upon seeing Allen's cute expression. He quickly tried to hide his blush by turning his face away.

"Tch. Let's go, I need to change my clothes before I catch a cold." He then hesitantly unwrapped his arms around Allen and instead, opted to tug him along to their bedroom.

"Okay, Ba-kanda!" Allen cheerfully replied while flashing a big smile and linking his arm around Kanda's.

"Hn, che."

_Baka Moyashi, I was only gone for about ten minutes. I need to leave him alone more, he looked adorable… _*smirk*

* * *

**Okay, I think some explanations are in order. This will be a series of oneshots that mainly focuses on Kanda and Allen (because yes, I am a Yullen fangirl and proud of it!). Since like I said, it's a series of oneshots, the plot (if there are any) for every chapter are all different. So it's basically loads of short Yullen stories in one series! Yay! ;P The universe and time that they are in doesn't have to be in alignment with the story. An example is this chapter, I think it's fairly obvious that this one's AU. I apologize now for any OOC-ness that may have appeared and will most probably appear. Yullen is just quite complicated to make possible without even a bit of tweaking of their personalities don't 'cha think?**

**Oh yeah, I got this idea (not the plot but the whole series of oneshots bit) from the awesome author -who also writes incredible Yullen- 'copycat-capycot' –san! You should so read this author's stories, they're really good!**

**So yeah, sorry for the long A/N I'm nearly done, promise! I just want to thank everyone of you who bothered reading this story, I hope that you liked it and that you'll continue reading it! Thanks also to those who supported my 'Dear Anyone' series of oneshots, you all rock! And oh yeah, sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical mistakes. None of my work are beta-ed!**

**Haha, okay I'm done. See you all (hopefully) in chapter two! ^_^**


	2. Crazy things happen when you move in

**Title**: Crazy things happen when you move in.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Kanda x Allen (Yullen)

**Disclaimer**: You would certainly see Kanda and Allen going out on a date if I owned -Man.

**Warning****: **Poor attempt at humour and massive amount of unconscious people and blood loss.

* * *

It was an average day in the new Black Order Headquarters. It was the epitome of normality and peacefulness...

"Allen-kun, watch out!"

O-kay, maybe not. They were moving in all of the science department's things after all. And that means that the scientists and exorcists –that have been forced or bribed to help out- are also transporting Komui's things. To be more specific, experiments. Komui's _very_ perilous experiments.

Anyway, let's go back to the disast- err, I mean, science department shall we?

'Poof!'

Pink smoke covered a small majority of the spacious room. Coughs and sounds of annoyance can be heard from within the thick smoke.

"Allen, hey Allen! Are you alright in there? Answer us if you're okay!" Lavi Bookman Jr. A.K.A Lavi for short worriedly called out while coughing lightly like the rest of the people who are caught within the steadily disappearing smoke.

"Ah, don't worry, I'm okay but-eh? Why are you all starring at me?"

All the smoke has disappeared and was replaced by a deathly silence. Allen could have sworn that everyone would have heard it if a pin fell and that it would have sounded like an explosion. The air was heavy with something Allen couldn't quite comprehend.

'_What's up with everyone, why are they all starring at me like I grew another head or something?' _Allen wondered to himself while looking around at everyone who was staring at him.

"Oh." Lenalee started

"My." Krory continued

"God." And Reever finished.

"U-um, everyone? Is there something… wrong?" Allen asked worriedly while tilting his head slightly to the side.

Cue in massive nosebleeds or huge blushes from everyone who is in the range of a currently clueless and worried Allen Walker.

"Strike!" Lavi shouted while sporting a massive blush and bloody nose. Please also note the pink hearts for eyes. Many men nodded in agreement. Well, at least those who are still conscious. It seems like quite a few still haven't fainted from blood loss or from Moe overdose.

"Eh? Strike? Is everybody alright? Why are you all red, is it because of the smoke earlier?" Allen franticly asked while looking at all the unconscious people scattered at the floor and the few blushing (or also nosebleeding) scientists and exorcists.

"We-well, you see Allen, um, you kind of look a bit different right now…" Reever carefully replied while trying to conceal his profusely bleeding nose with his hands.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Let me hug you bunny Moyashi~chan!"And as if on cue, Lavi –who was being held back by Marie but managed to escape- pounced on the unsuspecting boy.

Oh no! Dodge Uke-Allen-kun! Dodge for the sake of your chastity! Nah, Allen didn't have to move an inch because a certain Katana-wielding guy appeared like a ninja in front of him and kicked Lavi away. Now, now, Kanda. You can't just pop out like a ninja, I thought you were a samurai wannabe?

"Eh, Kanda? Why are you red as well? Did you get caught in the smoke too? And did Lavi just call me a rabbit?" Allen rapidly asked while scrunching his face up in confusion.

"Tch. Damn troublesome Moyashi. Look behind you and touch your head." Kanda snarled while looking away to try and hide his ever present blush.

"Why? What's wrong with my-Oh my God! What in the bloody hell happened to me?" Allen screamed while looking at his ass and clutching at his head.

You know how you were wondering earlier whether you grew another head or something Allen-kun? Well you didn't. Instead, you got new appendages! Bunny ears and a tail to be precise. How fun! And you know that heavy feeling in the air that you felt? That would be your rampant pheromones and everybody else's loose hormones. Not fun. Well, at least for you…

"Stop whining like a girl Moyashi or did you turn into one as well?"

"Shut up Ba-Kanda! In case you haven't realized, I've turned into some sort of rabbit!" Allen shouted while blushing like a newly wedded wife.

"Well, I wouldn't say that you turned into a rabbit Allen-kun, it's more like you turned halfway. You know, half human, half bunny?" Lenalee commented. "Err, b-but, ah! Don't worry Allen-kun! I think it really suits you, you look so cute!" She quickly added after seeing the distressed face that Allen made because of her earlier comment. Too bad that she only made it worse, Allen started hyperventilating. Good Job Lenalee Lee! That's one way to console someone.

Nods of agreement can be seen once again after Lenalee's little 'comforting' words. Wow, scientists and exorcists do have lots of blood don't they? They're still conscious!

"Cute? I think you mean Moe Lenalee!" Lavi yelled while trying to once again pounce on poor Uke-Allen. Too bad he's being restrained by Marie once again. Good thing that the man's blind so he's partially immune to Allen's 'Moe-ness'. Expect to get tons of gifts from Allen on your birthday and Christmas Marie. You deserve it!

And again, more nods of agreement can be seen inside the science lab. Seriously man, why don't you people just form a 'We love Allen Walker Club' or something? Better yet, why don't you just all drop down from blood loss? I'm sorry, what was that? Oh, you already have a club? Oh, and it's called 'We love Moe Moe Moyashi~chan?' Um, o-kay then… sorry, I guess?

"Come on guys! This isn't funny, how do I lose these things? And I'm a guy Lenalee, guys aren't cute! What's Moe anyway? You know what, never mind, just give me the antidote or something for these things." Hey look, Allen's not hyperventilating anymore. Bansai!

"Now, now, why on earth would you want to lose them Allen-kun? They make you look so cute. Almost as cute as my Kawaii Lenalee!" said Komui suddenly while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Yes, I have to agree with the supervisor Allen-kun. You do look adorable like that. Would you humor me by letting me paint you?" agreed General Tiedol who was currently trying to take out his sketch book.

"Yup! Now then Moyashi-chan, can you please strip and wear this apron instead?" was Lavi's sudden request while waving around a _small frilly pink apron._ Goodness! Just knock the boy unconscious already Marie and save Kanda the trouble of trying to decapitate him!

"Back off bitches, the Moyashi's MINE!" snarled Kanda. And with that, he took a profusely blushing Allen in his arms -like how a groom would carry a bride- and ran out of the science lab with half of the still conscious population in hot pursuit. Oh my, was that a confession Kanda? Oh look, General Tiedol's crying tears of joy! Why are you so quiet Allen-kun? We all know that you like Kanda too! No point being shy about it! Go on! Just enjoy his company for now. And don't worry about your fan club that's currently chasing after you two, you'll escape somehow… I hope.

Oh, well. If not, then God bless your virgin soul.

* * *

**I apologize if you didn't think it was funny. I personally had fun writing this one. This is also my first time writing in that style so I really am sorry if anyone finds it annoying!**

**Okay, so this one is in the same -Man Universe and is set in the time when they are moving in. I actually don't know where I got the plot for this one. All I know is that I was thinking to myself, 'hey, if they had all those accidents when moving out of the B.O then won't it not be strange if they had accidents again when moving IN?'**

**Question! Is this series alright as rated K+ or should I change it into T? I'm not really good at ratings… Should I also move this from ongoing series to completed since It's a different story per chapter? **

**Okay, once again sorry for the long A/N. Thank you to everyone who read this story, added this to their favorite story, put me into their favorite authors and put me into author's alert (I think that's how you say it). Also, special thanks to ShirukuKage, yuki-souma and milktea. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Anyways, see you all in chapter three! ^_^**


	3. Leave denial to the river Nile

**Title****: **Leave In-denial to the River Nile

**Rating**: T (for Kanda's obsessive use of insults)

**Pairing**: Kanda x Allen (Yullen)

**Disclaimer**: I'm not Hoshino Katsura so that means I sadly don't own D. Gray-Man.

* * *

Odd scar on the left eye, shimmering stardust eyes, hair that's colored like the moon yet having a young almost cherubic face and a smile as dazzling as millions of stars and can outrival the sun itself.

What. The. Fuck?

Seriously, is this kid for real? What's so great about that brat? So what if his laugh sounds like tinkling bells from the heavens or that whenever he smiles, pouts or get teary-eyed, flowers and glitters seems to just magically appear in the background? It's not 'adorable' (as Lavi puts it) it's, it's, gay. Yes, that's it. Gay. Shouldn't those things only happen with girls? Why the hell is he so feminine? What is he, a reincarnation of a girl or something? Tch. I seriously don't see what's so 'cute' or 'moe' about that brat.

Moyashi.

Yes, that's what he is. A damn annoying Moyashi with a stupid martyr complex. That's not kindness or whatever shit that other people call it. It's called stupidity. I mean, seriously, it should be illegal to be that sacrificial! Always trying to carry other people's burdens even when he'll probably crumble from just his own. Hiding all his pain and suffering behind that irritating smile of his so that other's won't notice. Trying to cheer everyone and everything with his clownish antics. Che, what a hypocritical Moyashi. Go fix yourself first before you start worrying about others, or depend on others as well at the very least. Hn. Why am I even thinking about these irrelevant thoughts? That brat really is annoying, he still find ways to annoy me even when he's not near. Tch.

And why the hell is he always surrounded by people? It's so damn troublesome trying to talk to him because there's always someone who can hear what I want to say! Not that I want to talk to him or anything… But still, it's irritating how not only girls but also boys just seem to stick _way too close_ for comfort to him like a bunch of leeches. What the hell? Is he some kind of human magnet or something? Did I miss anything or something? Che. And those leeches are too touchy-feely with the damn Moyashi. I swear one of these days I'm going to hack all of them with Mugen. Tch, I would have done it earlier as well but every time I try to do it, someone just has to come along and prevent me from massacring all of them. And what really puts fricking icing on the stupid cake is that those 'someone's' even has the guts to tell me that I'm jealous. Me, jealous of those damned leeches over the equally damned Moyashi? Seriously, me? Me? Tch. Yeah right, like hell I'm jealous. Why on earth would I be jealous? It's not like I like the stinking Moyashi or something sappy like that… I'm not jealous damn it!

That's it, I'm done! I refuse to think about that Moyashi any longer, In fact, I won't even look, listen or speak to the Moyashi any-

"Hey Kanda! What are you writing?" *Smiles innocently* _Cue in flowery and glittery background._

_Quickly hides diar- err, journal. _"Che. None of your business Moyashi." *blushes like a love-struck eight years old kid*

-Ah, the wonders of In-denial-

* * *

**This one is clearly written in Kanda's POV. Well, he's actually ranting in his journal (not diary because apparently that's too girly. That's what he said. ;P) This could be in any universe since I didn't really add in anything that would actually make it specific…**

**Oh yes, before I forget. Thank you to those who told me to change the rating. You were all a big help! Thank you again to everyone who read (or reads) this story! And of course, special thanks to the following people for reviewing on the previous chapter! Usuilove21, ArAnCaR No. 6, yuki-souma, XXXNYAPPYXXX and Kichou. As usual, you all rock!**

**Please continue supporting me and your reviews really does make me happy! See you all in chapter four! ^_^**


End file.
